creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Algesio: Ein Teufel auf Abwegen
Die Hölle… für den Menschen der schrecklichste Ort. Feuer, Glut, Asche… Schmerz, Qual… unendliches Leid… Aber für mich war die Hölle nur eins… langweilig. Besonders wenn man nur den Dienste eines Folterknechts hier unten verrichten muss. Das Quälen von verdammten, niederen Seelen und deren Verspeisung. Diebe, Mörder, Geizige, Gierige… Bis hin zu den Vergewaltigern und Psychopathen… Klar, mir schmecken diese Seelen und ich bin der Folter nie so wirklich abgeneigt. Aber ich bin ein Dämon, verdammt! Ein ziemlich guter und erfahrener Dämon! Ich bin schon über 5000 Jahre alt und der Gebieter hatte mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in die Menschenwelt geschickt. Sollte ich mein ganzes Leben nur damit verbringen? Die Seelen in kochende Lava zu schmeißen? Sie ausweiden, häuten und zerteilen? Sie auf glühende Pfähle aufzuspießen und sie Maden, Käfer und Exkremente schlucken lassen? Und mir ihr ewiges Gejammer anhören? Nein! Ich wollte mehr erleben! Was Besseres haben! Ich war… zu viel Höherem berufen! 'Die Bitte' Ich bin am Tor des untersten Saales angekommen, dem tiefsten Punkt des Höllenreiches und der Ort wo der Gebieter haust. Vor dem Tor standen zwei der stärksten Dämonenwächter des Reiches. Sie waren haushoch und in Drachengestalt. Ihre Haut glich den erkalteten Lavaströmen. Als ich vor das Tor trat, glühten ihre Körper auf und sie begannen mich finster anzublicken. “Ich bin auf eine Audienz des Gebieters hier.”, erklärte ich. Die Drachen wandten ihre Blicke von mir ab und erstarrten erneut. Das Tor öffnete sich und ich ging hinein. Ich brauchte nur wenige Schritte zu machen, dann stand ich vor ihm. Dem gefallenen Engel, dem Gebieter, dem Stärksten aller finsteren Wesen… Seit Neuestem nannte er sich Satan. Ein relativ einfacher Name im Vergleich zu den Tausenden davor. Der Freundlichkeit halber verbeugte ich mich. Satan saß auf einem Thron in der Mitte des Saals, der mit goldenen Säulen umrandet war. Diese Säulen stützten unzählige Tribünenreihen. Zwischen jeder dieser Säulen war ein Spiegel. Im Gegensatz zu Satan war ich ein Dämon von einzigartiger Gestalt. Lange Arme, Klauen, kräftige Hinterläufe… glühend gelbe Augen… Verzahntes Maul in Dreieckform… und langes, weißes Haar… thumb|700px|Algesio in Dämonengestalt... “Gebieter?”, fragte ich ihn. “Stehe auf…”, verlangte er “Sage mir, weshalb du mit mir sprechen wolltest.” Ich stand auf und sprach zu Satan: “Gebieter, ich war immer so treu zu dir… Ich hab jede deiner Aufgaben befolgt, habe jeden Dienst getan ohne zu murren. Sage mir doch… wann wird mir wieder eine höhere Aufgabe zu Teil? Wann kann ich einen Dienst in der Menschenwelt tun?” “Es gibt keine höhere Aufgabe für dich.”, antwortete er. “Dein Platz gehört der Folterknechtschaft.” “Aber Gebieter!”, widersprach ich. “Du kannst doch nicht so blind sein?! Ich kann die Menschen beeinflussen, ihren Geist und ihre Erinnerungen nach belieben steuern! Ich kann die Schlechtigkeit einer Gesellschaft erkennen und sie mir zu Nutze machen! Dunkelheit und Licht hält mich nicht auf, ich bin stark und schnell! Und keine Menschenwaffe kann mich je durchdringen! Das willst du doch nicht verschwenden?!” Doch Satan meinte dann nur: “Du bleibst bei deiner Aufgabe, ob du es willst oder nicht! Du wirst mir dienen auf aller Ewigkeit! Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem-” “Du deine Armee zusammenstellst und der Gottesarmee gegenübertrittst… Jajaja! Das weiß inzwischen jeder!”, sagte ich ihm. “Aber du könntest schneller damit fertig werden, wenn du jede Ressource dafür einsetzt. Sonst wirst du tatsächlich wie in ihrem Buch versagen!” Mein alter Gebieter gab ein erbostes Knurren von sich. “Ich werde nicht versagen…”, meinte er. “Und an deiner Stelle würd’ ich mich lieber zügeln, Algesio. Denn zwar bist du ein guter Diener, aber ich kann mich ganz schnell deiner entledigen. Wenn du verstehst…” Schatten füllten die Tribünen dieses Saals. In schier hoher Zahl schauten sie mich flüsternd an. Es wäre unklug gewesen ihn noch weiter zu provozieren. Also sagte ich schließlich mit Widerwillen: “So sei es…” Ich wollte gehen. “So warte doch!”, unterbrach mich der Gebieter. “Wie wär’s, wenn ich dir ein Geschenk bringen lasse?” Verwundert fragte ich: “Ein Geschenk?” “Eine Belohnung für deine zahlreichen Dienste.”, erklärte er. “Hmmmm… da sag ich nicht nein…” 　 'Enttäuschung' Vorbei an den Zellen, den Schreien, Jaulen und Würgen nachhallend, betrat ich meine Kammer. Dort sollte das Geschenk sein. Man sagte sich, dass nur die hervorragendsten Dämonen ein Geschenk des Gebieters erhalten. Schon lange bekam ich nichts mehr. Ich war gespannt was es ist… Doch als ich die Kammer betrat, stand eine Frau vor mich. Sie war nackt und trug nichts außer Stöckelschuhen und Riemen um ihre Brüste. “Hi, Süßer.”, sprach sie lächelnd. “Eine nymphomanische Hure…”, stellte ich fest. Sie kam mir entgegen und begann sachte meine rechte Seite zu streicheln. Sie erklärte: “Der Gebieter sagte mir, dass ich dir meine alten Dienste anbieten soll, wenn ich verschont werden will.” Ich musste knurren. “Keine Sorge. Ich habe schon genug Erfahrung, um dich zufrieden zu stellen.” Sie kam mir näher, versuchte mich mit ihren Blicken und Gesten zu verführen. Doch ich hielt sie auf! Die Hure schaute verwundert, während ich folgendes zu ihr sagte: “So was aber… bekomm ich… JEDEN TAG!!!” Ich packte die verängstigte Hure und schmiss sie gegen einen der Wandpfähle. Sie wurde aufspießt und schrie vor Schmerz. Ich brüllte laut. “Du mieses Arschloch!!!”, schrie ich. “Wenn du mich nicht zu schätzen weißt, brauchst du mich auch nicht!!!” Ich verließ die Kammer. Schnellen Schrittes und auf allen Vieren stürmte ich durch den Gang. Ich ignorierte alles um mich herum, stieß sogar einige andere Dämonen um, die mich verwundert anblickten. Ich erreichte den äußersten Rand des Foltertraktes. Nun stand ich vor einer Brücke, die von einem höheren Dämon, einem Obsidian-Gargoyle, überwacht wurde. “Halt, Folterknecht!”, sprach der Gargoyle. “Dir ist es untersagt die Brücke zu betreten.” Der Gargoyle war nur genauso groß wie ich und bewaffnet mit einem einfachen Speer. Eingebildeter Wurm… “Kehre um!”, sagte er. “Oder dich ereilt eine Strafe!” “IST MIR ABER SCHEIßEGAL!!!”, schrie ich. “Sag dem Gebieter, dass er mir von nun an egal ist!” Er zog seine Waffe und ich stürmte nach vorn. Doch noch bevor er zustechen konnte, stieß ich ihm mit einen gezielten Rammer von der Brücke. Gelähmt vom Stoß fiel er in den großen Lavafluss. Das sollte dem Gebieter zeigen, dass ich mehr bin als nur ein Folterknecht… Ich lief weiter. In kürzester Zeit wurde das gesamte Höllenreich aufgeschreckt. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass ich es war, der ungefragt das Höllenreich verlassen wollte. Gargoyle, Späher, Kriecher, Schleicher, Höllenhunde und andere Folterknechte… Sie alle wollten mich aufhalten. Doch sie alle waren nur die niedersten und schwächsten Mitglieder von Satans Heerschar. Die Verletzungen, die sie mir zufügten, waren schwach. Ich konnte sie alle niederstrecken…Ohne Pause durchquerte ich das gesamte Höllenreich. Höher und immer höher stieg ich hinauf bis ich den höchsten Punkt, die eiserne Treppe, erreichte. Die Treppe war riesig, mehrere Kilometer lang und mit zahlreichen Fallen durchspickt. “Hinter dieser Treppe werde ich die Kammer zum Höllentor erreichen!”, sagte ich zu mir selbst und lief weiter. Ich stieg die eiserne Treppe hinauf, hinter mir eine Schar von Dämonen, die mich aufhalten wollten. Lächerlich… Ich lief und lief weiter, wich den Speeren, Pfeilen, Säurewolken und anderen Fallen aus… Sorgte dafür, dass die anderen Dämonen selbst in diese Falle gerieten… Die Zahl meiner Verfolger halbierte sich jedes Mal, bis… ich oben war! Die Kammer des Höllentors war riesig und vollkommen leer. Auch sie war mit unzähligen Säulen gestützt, allerdings waren diese aus Marmor. Schon ein wenig edel, wenn man bedenkt an was für einem Ort es stand. Ich schritt durch den Raum und am hintersten Ende der Kammer sah ich es schon… das Tor! Es war riesig, hatte die Form eines umgedrehten Pentagramms. Sein Rahmen war aus reinem Stahl, mit glühenden Insignien beschriftet, während seine Mitte ein lodernder Feuerschlot war. Ich machte nur einen Schritt und schon sprang es vors Tor! Eine Kreatur so gewaltig wie ein Berg, mit drei Köpfen ausgestattet und scharfen Zähnen. Ohne Haut und in Gestalt eines Hundes. Cerberus… das Schoßtier des Gebieters. Mit seiner schweren Kette war er an das Tor gebunden. Der letzte Dämon, der sich mir in den Weg stellt… “Ich warne dich. Der Gebieter würde es nicht dulden, wenn du so einfach verschwindest.”, sprach Cerberus. “Weißt du, Fluffy.”, entgegnete ich. “Ich weiß selbst wie Hunde so zu ihren Herrchen stehen. Aber ich will dein Herrchen nicht mehr. Du hast also die Hundeleine ganz für dich alleine…” Cerberus trat hervor und zog die Kette hinter sich her. Er senkte seine Köpfe und schaute mich mit hochgezogenen Lefzen an.“Wir haben alle unsere Aufgaben.”, sagte Cerberus. “Du kannst nicht die Seite wechseln, das wäre gegen die-” Ich spuckte ihn an! Mein Speichel traf den mittleren Kopf. “Du dummer Köter!”, sprach ich. “Ich will keine Seite einschlagen, ich will einfach nur hier weg! Und jetzt zieh leine, Hündchen!” Cerberus erhob seine Häupter und sprach erbost: “Du Knecht wagst es mich zu beleidigen?!?” Das Schoßtier begann zu knurren und ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück. “Deine Aufmüpfigkeit… WERDE ICH BESTRAFEN!!! RAAARGH!!!” Cerberus stürmte nach vorne ich lief davon. Ich wich seinem Biss aus und lief zu den Säulen. Er lief hinterher und zog dabei seine Kette hinter sich. Ich lief zur nächsten Säule an der anderen Seite und er rannte mir immer noch hinterher. Lange hielt ich durch und die Kammer füllte sich mehr und mehr mit seiner Kette. Und als ich schließlich wieder zum Tor lief und Cerberus mir hinterrannte… blieb er plötzlich stehen! Die Kette! Sie hatte ihre Grenze erreicht! Schnaubend, knurrend und bellend wollte Cerberus zu mir gelangen, doch die Kette war stärker. “He! He! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du ein dummer Hund bist!”, sagte ich lachend.Weitere Dämonen tauchten auf! Jetzt durfte ich keine Zeit verlieren! Ich lief zum Höllentor… und sprang da durch! 　 　 'Mal was Neues' Eine kleine Sache hatte ich vergessen, nämlich dass das Höllentor beim Übergang in die Menschenwelt uns in einen brennenden Schleier einhüllt, sodass wir als Kometen im nächtlichen Himmel erkannt werden. Und wie Kometen… stürzen wir auch zur Boden. Der Aufprall war ein wenig… unangenehm, selbst für mich. Als ich aufwachte, fand ich mich in einem Krater wieder. Ich stand auf. Um mich herum war die Nacht. Zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen sah ich hohe Häuser, sehr hohe Häuser. Eine Stadt. Doch noch bevor ich die Stadt erkunden konnte, musste ich mein Aussehen ändern. Die Menschen sind so ängstlich… Ich kannte den Spruch noch: “Da… mihi… velamen!” Mein Körper begann zu glühen, formte mir eine menschliche Hülle. Ich war nun etwas geschrumpft, aber das gehört eben dazu, wenn man ein Mensch ist. Ich durchschritt den Wald immer weiter in Richtung Stadt bis ich dann auf einer Straße stand. Ein paar Schritte weiter sah ich ein kleines Gebäude, eine öffentliche Toilette. Um meine Menschenhülle zu begutachten, ging ich rein. Drinnen war Niemand. Ich schaute in den Spiegel und- “Huch! Wie seh’ ich denn aus?”, fragte ich verwundert. thumb|left|Die menschliche Hülle von Algesio.Mein Gesicht war dünn, ebenso mein Körper. Die langen, weißen Haare hatte ich behalten, doch sie wirkten nun platt. Mein Gesicht… meine Figur… meine Gestalt… Alles wirkte so erbärmlich. Viel zu schwächlich für ein Mann, irgendwie fraulich, wenn nicht sogar geschlechtslos. Das einzig Ansehnliche war der schwarze Anzug. “Ich kann mich nicht erinnern so rumgelaufen zu sein…”, sagte ich. Murrend wendete ich mich von Spiegel ab. “Später kann ich mich um mein Äußeres kümmern.”, dachte ich mir. “Ich muss vorerst vorankommen!” Augenblicklich verließ ich den Raum. 　 Erst am Sonnenaufgang erreichte ich die Stadt. Die Stadt, die sich vor mir auftat, hieß Magedon.thumb|700px|Magedon bei Nacht... Ich schaute mich um. Polizeisirenen überall… Weinende Kinder… Diebstähle… Menschen, die Drogen verteilen… Menschen, die sich gegenseitig schlagen, quälen und drangsalieren… Gewalt, Hass, Armut, Missgunst, Neid… Das ist… die beste Stadt der Welt! Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, dass man in der Stadt nicht sehr weit kommt. Nicht ohne… Geld! “Die Menschen haben sich dort kein bisschen weiterentwickelt.”, dachte ich murrend. Es half alles nichts. Ich musste dasselbe machen, was alle Menschen machten. Und zwar einen Job. Ich schnappte mir die nächste Zeitung und ging die Stellen durch. “Aushilfe? Putze? Sekretär? Was soll das? Das ist unter meiner Würde! Ich bin viel schlauer als diese niederen Kreaturen!” Doch dann… sah ich diese Anzeige. Es war eine Anzeige, wo sie nach einen neuen Modedesigner für eine Agentur suchten. Zuerst wusste ich nichts mit dem Begriff anzufangen. Aber als ich dann las, dass man nur für das bloße Entwerfen von Kleidern eine hohe Summe Geld bekommt, musste ich einfach dort hingehen! Ich erreichte das Gebäude der Agentur, welche die Anzeige ausgestellt hatte. Der Name der Agentur war Magedon Narziss. Zusammen mit dem Chef, dessen Name mir uninteressant war, durchschritt ich das Innere. Um mich herum waren Menschen, die sich Models nannten. Gestalten, deren Eitelkeit und Hochmut aus jeder einzelnen Pore tropften. Eine gute Gesellschaft, im Gegensatz zum Chef. Ein alter, hässlicher Mann, dessen sämtliches Haar fehlte. “Setzen sie sich doch.”, bat er, als wir sein Büro betraten. Nachdem ich mich hinsetzte, begann er zu sprechen: “Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nicht ganz von ihnen überzeugt.” “Ich versteh’ nicht ganz.”, erklärte ich. Und er meinte: “Nun, ist das nicht offensichtlich?” “Ihr sucht nach jungen, kreative Köpfe… Und ich bin ein junger, kreativer Kopf…”, entgegnete ich ihm. “Na ja, ich weiß nicht ob sie den Kunden etwas geben könnten, was sie auch haben wollen.” Ich musste über seine Ahnungslosigkeit schmunzeln. “Menschen sind einfältig.”, sagte ich zu ihm. “Sie nehmen alles, was man ihnen gibt, wenn man es ihnen oft genug einredet.” “Ziemlich große Töne, für jemanden, der nicht einmal einen Abschluss vorzuweisen hat.”, sagte er. “Für so was braucht man eine Schule?”, fragte ich zurück. Doch anstatt mir zu antworten, meinte der Chef dann nur: “Sie haben nicht einmal Entwürfe!” “Die kann ich schnell machen…” Der alte Mann rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht und schaute mich auf einmal herablassend an: “Ich bin schon länger im Geschäft als Sie. Einst hab ich jahrzehntelang Kleidungsstücke für Männer und Frauen entworfen. Was ich brauche ist jemand, der die Gesetzesmäßigkeiten des Marktes versteht und sich an meine Führung hält. Ich bin sozusagen ihr Sponsor und muss schließlich auch dran verdienen. Ihre gesamte Körpersprache zeigt ein störrisches und aufmüpfiges Verhalten. So etwas brauche ich nicht.” “Sie suchen also nur nach einem Dummen, der ihre ganze Arbeit macht…”, stellte ich fest, während sich in mir eine gewisse… Wut anstaut. “Wenn sie mir so kommen, können sie auch gleich wieder gehen.” “Ich verliere langsam die Geduld…” “Raus! Sofort!” “Nein…” “Haben sie nicht gehört? Sie sollten-” Ich sprang auf und erfasste seine Stirn! Durchdrang seinen Geist! Der Mann sagte keinen Ton und wirkte wie erstarrt. Wie ich’s gedacht hab… ein schwacher Geist. “Nein, du hört mir jetzt zu!”, sprach ich harten Ton. “Du wirst mir diesen Job geben. Ich werde Kleider entwerfen und dafür sorgen, dass unendliches Geld in die Kassen von Magedon Narziss gespült wird. Du wirst natürlich auch dran verdienen, keine Angst. Allerdings nicht so viel wie du dachtest… Sagen wir… 20 Prozent?” “Wie ihr befehlt…”, antwortete er. Ich ließ seine Stirn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mein Chef löste sich aus der Starre, stand auf und sagte zu mir: “Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie haben den Job! Ich freue mich schon mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten.” Er reichte mir die Hand. “Ganz meinerseits.”, antwortete ich und schüttelte sie. “Ähm, wie war ihr Name noch gleich?” “Algesio…” Durch die Oberflächigkeit der Menschen wusste ich wie die Entwürfe auszusehen hatten, wie die Kleidungsstücke entworfen werden und welche Farben, Formen und Mustern sie tragen sollten. Ich sollte Recht behalten, denn die Kleidungsstücke… kamen an! Meine erste Kollektion wurde zu dem Verkaufsschlager in der Modebranche. Ich bekam Geld, sehr viel Geld. So viel Geld, dass ich nicht einmal mehr wusste wohin damit. Ich kaufte mir ein schickes Auto, eine schicke Wohnung und viele weitere Dinge. Ich holte Alkohol, lud Menschen zu mir ein. Feierte Partys, während ich die mannigfaltigen Süchte ausprobierte. Von nun an… wollte ich nie mehr weg! 　 　 'Wie man Spaß haben kann' Ich wachte in meinem Bett auf. Es war helllichter Tag. Etwas verschwommen war meine Sicht und ich stand auf. Die letzte Party war Kraft aufzehrend, aber dennoch lohnend. Ich fühlte mich richtig großartig. Ich stand auf. Ich trug nur meine Boxershorts, aber zu einem sexuellen Kontakt kam es nicht. Daran würde ich mich erinnern… Noch etwas angeheitert von Heroin, torkelte ich durch die Wohnung. Meine Wohnung war eine luxuriöse Loft in den vornehmeren Teilen der Stadt. Es hatte alles, vor allem viel Platz für feierwütige Menschen. Ich liebe die Feier. Die Musik, der Tanz und die berauschenden Stoffe… Das ist das Wunderbarste überhaupt! Die Wohnung war durch die Gäste verdreckt. Niemand war hier, sie waren schon längst gegangen. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und entdeckte auf dem Tisch einen kleinen Koksrest. Ich schnappte mir ein Röhrchen, das hier so rum lag, und inhalierte alles in nur einem Zug. Es begann schon zu wirken, ich musste lachen. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein. “Der Konflikt zwischen dem Westen und dem Nahen Osten verschärft sich. ''Die Politiker versuchen weiterhin zu schlichten.”, sagte da jemand.' Ich sah einen vorbeifahrenden Panzer, schießende Soldaten, verängstigte Menschen und trauernde Kinder. Ich prustete vor Lachen. Diese Menschen… sie machen nur ulkige Sachen. Das liebe ich! Ich schaute mir lachend das Programm an, während ich die halbleere Flasche Wodka austrank. 　 In der kommenden Nacht zog ich alleine durch die Häuser. Ich besuchte die verschiedensten Bars und Clubs und kam in einem Striplokal an. Ich hörte die Musik, beobachtete die Frauen, die halbnackt an den Stangen rumtanzen, und sah dabei die Männer, die sabbernd und hechelnd auf die Frauen blickten. Gerade hatte ich eine Hure bezahlt, einen kleinen Tabledance zu veranstalten. Mit einen Glas Martini in der Hand, beobachtete ich ihren Körper, wie sie sich hin und her bewegte. Die Frau gab sich sichtlich Mühe. Sie bewegte sich schwungvoll, lenkte den Blick auf die reizvollsten Stellen ihres Körpers. So sehr ich auch ihre Bemühungen schätzte, es war einfach nur… “Langweilig.” Sie schaute verwundert, während ich das Glas schnell austrank. Ich stand auf, gab ihr noch etwas Geld und verließ das Lokal. “Wie enttäuschend.”, dachte ich mir. “Diese Art der Wollust bekam ich schon in der Hölle. Die Menschen müssten doch mehr zu bieten haben. Etwas Besseres… Etwas vollkommen Neues!” Ich betrat den nächsten Club. Abgesehen davon, dass die Gäste und Arbeiter ausschließlich Männer waren, sah ich nichts Weltbewegendes. Seufzend durchschritt ich den Raum. Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass die Hälfte der Männer mir mit ihren Blicken folgten. Das war ungewöhnlich. An dem Tresen bestellte ich mir erneut einen Martini, während ich auf die Blicke der Männer achtete. Diese Blicke… Solche werfen sie eigentlich nur Frauen zu… “Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen.”, sprach da jemand. “Bist du neu hier?” Ein paar Schritte weiter saß am Tresen ein Mann. Er war optisch gesehen etwas älter als ich, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und einen Bart. Er hielt ein Glas Bier in der Hand und schaute mich lächelnd an. Ich lächelte zurück. “Ja, irgendwie schon.”, antwortete ich und setzte mich zu ihm… 　 　 'Eine kleine Störung' Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte schon immer etwas für die Männer des Menschengeschlechts übrig. Ihre stählernen Körper… Ihr Wille zur Stärke… Ihr Streben nach Macht… Ihr Mut… Das alles hatte mich immer fasziniert! Aber… dass sie mich gleich so faszinieren, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Vor allem, dass man solche Sachen mit ihnen machen kann… Als ich aufstand, war ich komplett nackt. Den Sex hab ich sehr genossen, doch dummerweise lag er noch neben mir. Der Gast hieß Arnold und erhob seinen Oberkörper. Er fasste mich an der Schulter und sagte: “Hey, es ist doch Sonntag. Lass uns doch ein wenig ausschlafen. Ich bin so ein richtiger Kuschelbär, wie du weißt…” Ein entnervtes Stöhnen kam aus meinen Mund. Ob Mann oder Frau… Menschen sind nach dem Sex gleich so FURCHTBAR anhänglich! Ich erfasste seinen Stirn! Er verfiel in Starre und ich sagte zu ihm: “Du wirst dich jetzt anziehen und mit mir nach Draußen gehen. Nach wenigen Schritten wirst du dich an nichts von Gestern erinnern können. Hast du mich verstanden?” “Wie ihr befehlt.”, antwortete er. Ich nahm meine Hand weg und er stand auf. Durch die Wirkung der Hypnose hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich anzuziehen, also musste ich ihm helfen. Schlussendlich waren wir draußen angelangt. Und schon nach wenigen Schritten… passierte es! Arnold vergaß alles und stammelte irritiert: “Hä? Was zum? Wo bin i-” “Vielen dank, dass sie mir den Weg zum Center gezeigt haben.”, erklärte ich ihm. “Aber ich glaube, den Rest des Weges schaffe ich alleine. Tschau!” Ich ging langsam weg. “Ähm, tschau…”, sagte er leise und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Ich schaute ihm nach und sah wie er beim Weggehen sich irritiert am Kopf kratzte. Er wird sich nicht erinnern können, was gestern geschehen ist. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich nur fragen, wie er hierher gekommen ist… und weshalb es ihm hintenrum so zwickt. 　 Am nächsten Tag ging ich wieder zu meiner Arbeitsstelle. Heute war die Modenschau zu meiner neusten Kollektion, wo ich viel Lob, Prestige und Anerkennung bekam. Ich führte ein Interview mit einer eifrigen Journalistin, schenkte einem Fan ein signiertes Kleidungsstück und posierte für ein Foto. Als dann die Modeschau an späten Abend zur Ende war, machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich wollte schneller sein, also bog ich in eine Gasse ab bis… ich ein Schlag auf den Kopf bekam! 　 Grrrr… diese Menschenhüllen… Sie sind so empfindlich, dass selbst der kleinste Stoß sie bewusstlos macht. Als ich aufwachte, schien ich zu knien und meine Hände waren hinterm Rücken zusammengebunden. Links von mir sah ich eine Reihe weiterer Männer, ebenfalls auf Knien sitzend und gefesselt. Es waren mit mir insgesamt zwanzig Männer. Die Männer waren aller unterschiedlicher Alters und Aussehens und schienen genauso verwirrt wie ich zu sein. Ich schaute mich um. Wir schienen in einer Lagerhalle oder ähnliches zu sein. “Was soll der Scheiß?”, fragte ich mich. Doch schon tauchten sie auf. Es waren Männer, doch sie sahen anders aus. Sie trugen Tattoos und Piercings. Die Hälfte von ihnen trugen Bomberjacken und hatten Glatzen oder waren am Kopf teilrasiert. Mehr als dreißig Männer standen um uns rum mit Schlagstöcken, Messern und Schusswaffen, waren uns zahlenmäßig überlegen. “Schön, wir haben eine große Beute gemacht.”, sprach plötzlich jemand. Ein Mann trat hervor. Dieser Mann war ganzkörpertätowiert und trug ein langes Messer. Er lächelte zufrieden, schaute uns aber dabei verächtlich an. Er war wohl der Anführer dieser Gruppe… Der Anführer ging vor mir und den anderen gefesselten Männer hin und her und sprach: “Ihr… VOLKSSCHÄDLINGE! Seid hier, weil wir euch gefunden haben! Wir… DIE FAMILIE! Haben uns dazu berufen die arische Rasse von euch zu befreien!” “Glatzenmänner… arische Rasse… Ach’ so… ihr seid welche von denen…”, sagte ich leise. “Und ich dachte schon ihr seid ausgestorben…” Der Anführer hörte es und ging zu mir rüber! “Was tratscht du vor dich hin?!?”, fragte er mich. “Ach, nichts. Ich frage mich nur, was ich hier mache.”, antwortete ich. “Ganz einfach…”, sagte er und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. In sehr lauter Stimme verkündete er: “Ihr alle… seid SCHWUCHTELN!!! Dreckige… kleine… perverse Schwuchteln! Ihr seid nicht nur eine Schande des Mannesgeschlechtes… ihr sabotiert auch bewusst die Verbreitung des arischen Volkes!!!” Die Männer guckten überrascht und unsicher. “Ihr-” “Und woher wisst ihr, dass ich schwul bin?”, fragte ich ihm. Der Kerl verschränkte seine Arme und sagte zu mir: “Ach’ komm, du bist ein tuntiger Modedesigner! Kein echter Mann interessiert sich für Mode!!!” Der Ganzkörpertätowierte erschien wütend. Er erhoffte sich wohl durch seinen strengen Tonfall und seiner wüsten Erscheinung mich einzuschüchtern. Doch das beeindruckte mich nicht. “Aha… und?”, fragte ich ihm. Prompt kam die Gegenfrage: “Fickst du Männer?” Das überraschte mich etwas. “Ich hab gefragt… OB DU MÄNNER FICKST?!”, schrie er. “Ich weiß zwar nicht was das eine mit den anderen zu tun hat… Aber ja, ich hatte Sex mit einen Mann.”, antwortete ich ihm. “Dann bist du schwul!” Ich lachte kurz. “Uuuuuhhhh… ich bin also schwul, weil ich Sex mit einen Mann hab!”, sagte ich lachend. “Das hätte ich ÜBERHAUPT NICHT gedacht! Oder ihr, Freunde?” Ich schaute kurz zu den anderen Gefangenen. Diese wunderten sich über meine nichtvorhandene Angst. Die werden sich noch wundern… “Zum Glück war der Glatzenmann hier, der im Biounterricht aufgepasst hat…” Der Anführer stürmte nach vorn und drücke mir das Messer an die Kehle! Sein Blick war voller Zorn. Er sprach bissig: “Ich glaub, du verstehst den Ernst deiner Lage nicht, Freundchen! Wir haben es schon oft gemacht. Schwarze, Juden, Behinderte… Sie alle haben wir aufgespürt und vernichtet… und wurden kein einziges Mal erwischt. Und heute… seid ihr dran.” Er ging wieder zurück. Wie aufs Stichwort zückten zwei seiner Lakaien ihre Waffen und schossen und auf die Schwulen. Zwei der Schwulen fielen um. Tot. Die restlichen Schwulen waren verängstigt, doch ich sagte einfach: “Ihr kommt euch wohl vor wie eine ganz große Nummer…” “WAS HAST DU GRAD GESAGT?!”, schrie der Anführer erbost. “Einen Menschen zu töten… das ist doch nichts Besonderes!”, erklärte ich den Glatzenmännern. “Da müsst ihr euch schon was Besonderes ausdenken, wenn ihr mich beeindrucken wollt.” Wieder zückte er sein Messer und schrie: “Du riskierst wohl eine ganz schön dicke Lippe!” “Willst du mir mit diesen Ding mir Angst einjagen?”, fragte ich. Ein Schlag! “HAB GEFÄLLIGST RESPEKT VOR MIR, TUNTE!!!”, schrie er. Mein Blick war zur Seite gewandt. Er hatte mich an der linken Seite erwischt. Meine Wange gab ein schmerzhaftes Pulsieren von sich. Da war es wieder! Diese… Wut… Das… war ein Fehler… Meine Wut ließ die Augen aufglühen. Eines der Männer sah es und rief erschrocken: “Boss! Boss! Seine Augen! Seine Augen!” Als ich meinen Blick nach vorne wendete, verschwand das Glühen. “Ich- ich schwör’s Boss!”, stammelte er. “Seine Augen… haben geglüht! Richtig geglüht!” Ich stellte dem Anführer folgende Frage: “Du willst gerne den Boss spielen, nicht wahr? Gut! Dann spiel ich eben mit!” Der Typ guckte überrascht und ich fuhr fort: “Ja! Gucken wir einfach mal wer von uns beiden wirklich der Stärkere ist…” “Hast du was genommen?”, fragte er ungläubig. “Was denn? Du bist doch der Anführer. Musst doch ständig deinen Rang beweisen… Komm, du musst doch deine Macht unterstreichen… Es liegt doch in deiner Natur, in der Natur des Mannes… oder etwa nicht?” Der Anführer bekam ein breites Grinsen. “Na schön, wenn du es so willst…”, sagte er. Ich stand auf. “Nehmt ihm die Fesseln ab!”, befahl er seinen Männern und einer der Kerle durchschnitt meine Fesseln. “Na komm! Ich hatte schon lange keine Tunte mehr weich geprügelt!” Die Hälfte seiner Männer bildeten einen Kreis um uns, schnitten so jede Fluchtmöglichkeit ab. Sie haben den Köder geschluckt… Einer der Männer gab ihm eine Eisenstange als Waffe. Ich… bekam hingegen nichts. Ist mir auch recht so. Wie zwei Hunde begannen wir uns gegenseitig zum umkreisen. Drohend schwang er mit seiner Eisenstange. “Du stehst wohl auf Schmerzen was?”, fragte er mich… und schlug als Erster zu! Meine Nase begann zu bluten. “Nein…”, antwortete ich und wischte mir das Blut unter Nase weg. “Ich steh drauf provoziert zu werden. Na los! Provozier mich weiterhin, Sterblicher!” Er lachte kurz und meinte: “Du laberst echt ‘nen Scheiß!” Er rannte nach vorne und rammte mir die Stange in den Bauch! Er und seine Untergebenen lachten. Was für ein Narr… Ich packte ihn! Mit festem Griff hielt ich seinen Hals und hob ihn langsam hoch. Die Männer um mich herum waren überrascht. Auch der Anführer war überrascht. Doch sein Blick sollte sich schnell ändern… in blankes Entsetzen! Denn meine Augen glühten auf und ich begann mich langsam meiner menschlichen Hülle zu entledigen. Ich sprach zu ihm: “Du… solltest… lieber aufpassen… mit WEM DU DICH ANLEGST!!!!” Ich sah in sein ängstliches Gesicht. Wie er zuschauen mussten, wie ich größer wurde… stärker… Krallen bekam… mein Haar länger wurde… Und sich mein Unterkiefer spaltete… Als er mich laut schreiend in meiner wahren Natur erblickte, schmiss ich ihn in die Menge. Ich stieß ein lautes Brüllen aus. Die Schwulen sahen wohl ihre Chance und rannten weg. Ich lief zu zwei der Glatzenmänner und schlug sie beiseite. Sie flogen mehrere Meter weit. Ich rannte weiterhin und die anderen Kerle wichen zurück. Ich stoppte kurz, drehte mich um und schaute zu den anderen Glatzköpfen und halbrasierten Schädeln. Sie sahen ängstlich aus… “Na, was ist los?”, rief ich. “Ich wolltet doch einen Kampf! ALSO KÄMPFT!!!” Der Anführer war inzwischen aufgestanden und rannte zu seinen Lakaien. “Erschießt ihn… ERSCHIEßT DIESES VERDAMMTE VIEH!!!”, befahl er. Auf Kommando schossen sie mit allem was ihre Waffen hergaben. Ihre Kugeln trafen mich auch. Doch sie taten… nichts! Die Kugeln verschwanden, sobald sie meine Haut berührten. Lachend begann ich mit meiner Brust zu wackeln. Ich ging auf allen Vieren über und stürmte nach vorn! Ein Großteil der Männer liefen weg. Ich rannte vier der Angreifer um. Sie lagen nun alle auf den Boden. Dem ersten Mann riss ich eine Niere aus! Den zweiten Mann warf ich durch eins der Fenster! Und die beiden anderen Typen warf ich spaßeshalber durch die Luft! Sämtliche Männer griffen mich an. Mit Schlagstöcken, Eisenstangen, Messern, Pistolen, Schrotflinten und Maschinengewehren! Schwächliche Kreaturen… Sie konnten mir nichts anhaben! Auch den Anführer hab ich erwischt. Und schließlich… hatte ich alle niedergestreckt! Ich stand nun zwischen all den Männern. Sie waren alle in der gesamten Lagerhalle verteilt. Alle zu schwach und verletzt, um sich zu bewegen. Der Anführer lag auf einem Stapel zerbrochener Holzbretter. Ich hatte ihm einen Arm ausgerissen und beide Beine gebrochen. “Da… mihi… velamen!”, sprach ich. Im Nu kehrte ich in meine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Der Anführer hatte es gesehen. Mit zittrig klingender Stimme fragte er mich: “Was… zum Teufel… bis du?!” Meine Augen glühten nach. Ich musste kurz lachen. Schweigend ging ich zu ihm herüber. Ich ging in die Hocke, blickte ihn schmunzelnd an und sprach: “Tja… was soll ich sagen? Ich bin tatsächlich etwas Schlimmes, allerdings nicht das was du dachtest.” Der Mann hielt sich an der Wunde, an deren Stelle einst sein Arm war. “Wieso… tötest du uns nicht?”, fragte er angestrengt. Und ich antwortete: “Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ist mein kleiner Ausflug nicht so wirklich… erlaubt. Und ich möchte nicht unnötig die Aufmerksamkeit meines Gebieters auf mich lenken. Und außerdem…” Ich schwieg. “Was außerdem? Was ist noch der Grund?”, fragte er ängstlich. “Nun… ich möchte zwar nicht wie ein Klugscheißer klingen, aber… dort wo ich herkomme, werdet ihr mit ziemlicher Sicherheit landen im Moment.” Der Anführer blickte überrascht. Hm, ein gläubiger Nazi? Lustig! “Dachtest du etwa, dass so etwas danach keine Bedeutung hat?”, fragte ich. Als er immer noch schwieg, sagte ich schließlich: “Es wäre vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt die Einstellung zu überdenken… Es sei denn, du bist wirklich so scharf drauf deinen Führer zu sehen?” Wieder nichts. Und mit diesen Worten verließ ich schließlich die Lagerhalle. 　 Wie ärgerlich. Ich musste meine Kräfte aufwenden für ein Rudel Altnazis. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich nicht zu sehr meine Zeit an ihnen verschwendet hatte. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass ich mich nicht in einer Lagerhalle, sondern in mehreren befand, einem Komplex, der sich an eine verlassene Fabrik direkt anschloss. Solche verlassenen Fabrikanlagen sind immer am Rande der Stadt. Also durfte der Fußmarsch lang werden. Ich schritt durch die Fabrik, zwischen all den Maschinen und Containern. Keine Ahnung was einst in dieser Fabrik hergestellt wurde, aber sie war so alt und verfallen, dass sich inzwischen die Tauben eingenistet hatten. Überall flogen ihre Federn durch die Gegend. Ich schritt weiter bis… eine einzelne Feder vor mir zur Boden ging. Diese Feder stach so sehr mit seinen Äußeren hervor, dass ich gezwungen war sie aufzuheben. Ich schaute sie mir an. Zuerst hielt ich es für die Feder eines anderwärtigen Vogels. Doch halt! Irgendetwas stimmte damit nicht. Die Feder war viel zu groß als das es einem irdischen Vogel gehören konnte. Und sie war weiß… schneeweiß… Schlagartig wurde mir klar was hier vor sich ging. Und ich konnte nur noch eins hervorbringen: “Oh… oh…” Ein Schlag! Direkt auf den Rücken! Der Stoß war so heftig, dass ich quer durch den Raum flog und gegen etwas knallte. Schnell kam ich zu mir. Ich lag auf einem Stapel Stahlträger, mein Rücken war extrem gebogen und die gebrochenen Enden meiner Wirbelsäule guckten nach Draußen. Ich brauchte ein paar Versuche, um mich wieder aufzurichten. Ich drehte mich, schaute zu meinem Angreifer. “Arrgh! Du Arsch!”, rief ich. “Müsst ihr euch immer so von hinten anschleichen?! Den Rückgrat hab ich gerade erst neu gemacht!” “Ich hab nur deine menschliche Hülle verletzt.”, antwortete mein Angreifer. “Also jammere nicht.” Mein Angreifer war ein schwarzer Ritter, dessen Rüstung mit goldenen Verzierungen geschmückt war. Seine zwei weißen Flügeln waren bedrohlich ausgebreitet.thumb|400px|Ein Engelsjäger! Als Dämon braucht man sich nicht vor vielen zu fürchten. Nur vor höheren Dämonen… und… vor Engeln. “Darf ich erfahren wer du bist?”, fragte ich. “Nenn’ mich Eranas, Dämon.”, antwortete er und zog sein Schwert, das ebenfalls schwarz und mit goldenen Rändern verziert war. “Ich wurde geschickt, um dich zu vernichten. Um das Gleichgewicht der Mächte wiederherzustellen, zur Schutze der-” “Der Menschen und in Namen Gottes! Blablabla! Der Eifer von euch Engelsjägern ist wirklich gaaaannnz hinreißend. Aber du bist umsonst gekommen…”, erklärte ich ihm. “Ich arbeite nicht mehr für ihn. Verstehst du? Ich hab sozusagen… gekündigt! Also flattere schön zurück in dein himmlisches Reich, wo… das auch immer sein mag…” Ich wollte gehen. “Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube?”, fragte er plötzlich. Entnervt stöhnte ich und antwortete: “Hör mir doch zu… Ich tue nichts mehr für ihn! Mein Gebieter ist mir inzwischen SCHEIßEGAL! Ebenso die Menschen! Alles ist mir scheißegal… ich will nur meine Ruhe haben!” “Und die Männer?”, fragte Eranas. “Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir es nicht gesehen haben…” “Ähm, ich weiß nicht, ob ihr dort oben kurz ein kleines Nickerchen gehabt habt…”, begann ich. “Aber die Männer da… das waren die Bösen! Somit hab ich doch, rein technisch gesehen, etwas Gutes getan. Immerhin konnten die Schwulen durch mich fliehen.” Meine Worte schienen Eranas wenig zu beeindrucken, denn er sagte: “Der Teufel kennt keine Solidarität…” “Aber-” “Schweig! Ich diskutiere nicht mit Dämonen… Ich werde dich vernichten… ob in deiner Menschengestalt oder in deiner Wahren!” Schnell entledigte ich mich meiner Hülle! Ich brüllte laut und sprach: “Wie du willst! Doch vorerst… musst du mich kriegen!!!” Ich rannte weg und Eranas rief: “Elender Feigling!” Er flog hinterher. In schnellen Flügelschlägen holte er mich ein und versuchte mich mit seinem Schwert zu erwischen. Ich wich seinen Schwertschlägen aus und versuchte gekonnt ihn abzuschütteln, doch dieser verdammte Engel blieb hartnäckig. Bei den Containern schaffte ich es ihn abzuschütteln. Zwischen den gewaltigen Containerstapeln flog Eranas nach oben. Er schaute sich um und rief: “Zeig dich, Dämon! Ich werde dich früher oder später sowieso vernichten!” Vorsichtig kam ich hinter einem der Container hervor. Hinter dem Engel war ich. Noch hatte er mich nicht gesehen. Als ich nach oben schaute, entdeckte ich etwas. Ein Container, der direkt über ihn an einen Kran gebunden war. Schnell kletterte ich nach oben und rief: “Gibt’s auf, Engel! Ich bin ‘ne Nummer zu Groß für dich!” Als Eranas sich umdrehen wollte, sprang ich direkt über ihn und durchschlug die Kranverbindung mit nur einer Pranke! Der Container knallte direkt auf ihn und er stürzte zu Boden. Das war meine Chance! Ich stieß jeden Container um und brachte alles zum Einsturz. Als der Krach schließlich verstummte, war der Engelsjäger unter Tonnen von Metall begraben. Ich sah und hörte nichts mehr von ihm. “Gut! Das müsste ihn zugesetzt haben! Hehehe!”, rief ich erfreut. Schnell verließ ich die Fabrik und rannte solange bis ich schließlich in meiner Menschengestalt zu Hause ankam. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 　 　 So hatte alles angefangen. Ich habe mich trotz jeglicher Störungen und Schwierigkeiten in der Menschenwelt eingerichtet. Die Menschenwelt gefällt mir sehr. Ich verdiene immer noch viel Geld und lasse es mir so richtig gut gehen. Mit schönen Feiern… und schönen Männern… Allerdings muss ich mich doch ein wenig zurückhalten. Denn sonst mache ich auch die dort oben auf mich aufmerksam… Zweiter Teil: Algesios kleiner Aufstieg Geschrieben von: NothingM (Diskussion) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Mehrteiler